Episode 1: m17
Appears: Mutated Turkey Henuk Opening Tryin' to prove oneself but can't... Listnin' to another drawn-out rant... Where's the strength within me, where can it be found? Is it close beside me? Is the difference in my pounds? Moedari! Where is my future full of light? Moedari! Why is it that for good you have to fight? Green, blue, red and silver hero... Taller and faster than even zero... But how does on use strength? What is wrong with me? How can I unleash it, oh why can't I see? Moedari! Seize the future! Moedari! Fight for a future full of light! Moedari! Moedari! Moedari! Seize your future with all your strength.... Ultraman Moedari! Chapter 1 Moedari felt good. There was nothing else to describe the overwhelming feeling of... being good. If someone had asked him what he meant by saying so, he would merely have shrugged it off as a joke. Yet it was true, he did not know what the feeling was, unless it were good. It was true; he was unusal in the land of light. Much taller than the other ultramen, it was said he was nearly as tall as legendary Ultras such as Ultraman King. Indeed, Nexus had said he was as tall as Ultraman Noa, who was rumored to have amazing power. Despite his height, and his weight, his dad could still easily knock him over. When he practiced swordfighting with Hikari it always ended the same way: his blade went out of control and disappeared in space. In fact, his dad was the only spectator for these lessons, and they were always carried out in some remote place. The reason for this was that once he had cut one of Ultra Father's sideburns, when he was watching the training in the Ultra Collesium. The blade had spun off, cutting a large gap in the crystal ceiling. It was always hard listening to Ultra Father, who was five meters shorter than Moedari. Besides his height, Moedari had another unusual aspect about him. Several green strips ran up his side and legs. No one ever bothered him about it, as Hikari had experienced "racism" due to his blue color on earth. Moedari knew Moebius was secretly proud of this green color, saying it made him stand out. After all, didn't Ultraman Tiga have purple coloring? Leo was the hardest on him. As a teacher, Leo was nearly as tall as Moedari, and weighed 2,000 tons more. Moedari always said Leo was fat, but was reprimanded, and told that he would weigh more if he developed more muscle. Secretly though, Moedari suspected that Moebius agreed with him, and he heard Hikari chuckle once when he had again "insulted" Leo. When it came to kicking, he could never get it right. After a month of trying to show him how, Moebius had shrugged and sent him to Leo. Every time he tried to spin round and round like his dad he went badly off course. As for a kick as powerful as Leo's, his weight was not enough. Often he wondered what Earth looked like, but every time he asked someone would say "No Moedari, you need to learn how to use your blade and do a decent kick before going. In earth's gravity you would fall out of the sky if you tried to kick like your dad." So it was that one day he decided to go to earth on his own.... He whizzed past random ultras, ignoring their shouts of "Hey! Where d'you think your going?" He took several tries before successfully teleporting to earth. "Mebius, your son just rushed somewhere in a great hurry, we're not sure what he's up to." Ace, Taro, Hikari and Leo approached Mebius, those three being frequent victims of Moedari's pranks and insults. Mebius groaned. "Oh, that hot headed idiot. I knew he'd go off to earth one of these days." Hikari chuckled. "You are fond of hot headed idiots, are you not?" An Ultra standing near had overheard it. "We must not draw conclusions based on your fears, Moebius. After all, he could have just gone for a walk. Remember that 'the man who had a flea in his eye looked through a telescope and found there was an incredible monster on the moon.' You..." Moebius interupted, as he and Hikari flew by: "That expression was made for a world with no monsters!" Chapter Two Earth was a wonderful place. Moedari strode through New York City, careful not to step on any of the curious contraptions which were all moving around his feet. Humans were peering out of windows, doing something with little devices in their hands. There was a flash every time. At first Moedari expected the flash to hurt, he thought they were attacking him. But there was apparently another purpose. He wished he had taken the time to learn more about earth. The noise was too loud for him to understand what the people were saying. "Its Ultraman. What do you suppose he's doing just walking about?" "Maybe he's investigating to see if one of his foes is hiding here somewhere." The whole city was soon buzzing with excitement. Suddenly Moedari heard his father's voice. "You idiot! We Ultra's don't just stroll around cities! And your color timer will go off soon!" Moedari realized that he had been on earth over three minutes. In fact, five. His color timer blinked. One minute left! Six minutes was twice as long as that of most Ultras. Hikari's voice hissed "If you want to explore earth, you need a human host. Now get up here, quick!" Moedari picked a random person, a man who was crossing the street. Just as he was entered into the human, a car hit him. The man just stood there, there was a dent where the car had hit him. In a heavy NYC accent, the man started suddenly. "What the CENSORED?" People gathered all around, snapping photos. Moebius facepalmed. "Oh that dunce. How could he make such a fool of us Ultras?" The man Moedari had randomly selected was known as Jake Miliken. He found himself a hero overnight. Doctors were testing him. Meanwhile, Moedari was attempting to have a telepathic conversation with the person. "So, er... hello. My name is Ultraman Moedari." Jake jumped up and looked around. "Who's there? Who's whispering phony?" "I am not whispering phony. I came to this earth and now I am one with you." "No you're not! I'm not like that, CENSORED!" "I never said you were." People were now staring. It was apparently to common opinion that Jake was insane. People were beginning to talk about bringing him to the nearest mental rehab center, but were afraid of his obviously new-found and stupendous strength. "Lets go somewhere private, I want to tell and show you something Jake." "Not on your life, I damn well told you that I'm not like that." "Listen. I am inside you. No one else can hear me, I am using telepathy. Your brain is just tricking you into thinking your ears heard." "Reach under your shirt. There is a long, green tube like thing. It is the Moedari Neon. You can use it to transform." Jake looked doubtful. "Transform... into a robot??" "Good gracious heavens, no no no ''no ''NO ''NO!!!'' Transform into me! Now the first thing you need to do is fly into Japan from the nearest airport." Moedari had gained a lot of understanding about the ways of humans, in fact everything Jake knew about it. "Listen here, Mosaro, I don't have the CENSORED money to get a damn plane ride!" "My name is MOEDARI. And if you won't pay for it, then you'll just have to transform and fly into Japan." "That'd be cool, but I don't speak Japanese." "No problem, Jake. With me in you, its easy." Chapter Three They were in Japan. After a long night, in which Moedari had to put up with various references to Japan's sexy girls, hot anime and various other aspects of Japan Jake was interested in, most of which would not be appropriate to list here. Moedari enjoyed Japan from a humans point of view. He didn't have much to tell him where the nearest monster attack was, because Jake had come to Japan on the condition that he "enjoy himself." A giant turkey walked right by. It was randomly gobbling people, just like a hen eats grubs. Moedari was exited. "Come on Jake, lets stop it!" "But I'm in the middle of --" "You're sick." "I feel fine." "Thats not what I meant." "I don't intend to go." "You mean to tell me your afraid of that fat old hen? "OK fine! I'm going, CENSORED." Jake Miliken ran outside. "Now, Moedari, let's kick this CENSORED's CENSORED CENSORED!" He then burst into a stream of the most inappropriate profanity, describing both the mutated turkey and what he would do to it, before finally transforming. Moedari could not help wincing at the words which poured forth from the mouth of the New Yorker. Then it was time to face the overgrown turkey. It was a slow ungainly creature, short but very heavy. It ran from Moedari, who pursued it, knowing that if he let it go it would eat more people. He ran up to Henuk and punched it. The fat creature sat down hard. Whatever Moedari did, he could not budge it. Then Henuk began flapping her useless wings. The sharp feathers cut (believe me, real poultry's wings do), and Moedari couldn't see. He fell backward. Its defensive instinct aroused, Henok charged at Moedari, flapping her wings and battering him with her beak. He doubled up in pain as all the most sensitive areas of his body were pecked hard. Rolling away, he wildly tried a Moedari Slash. A Moedari Slash, similar to a Mebium Slash, is an arrowhead shaped beam fired from the green section of Moedari's arm. If the young Ultra had only known it, Zero was hurtling through the atmosphere, ready to strike Henok. Just in time, Moedari noticed. "Look out, Zero!" Instinctively, Zero ducked. The small beam hit one of his eye sluggers, knocking it off his head and into the dirt. Now Zero had a very cock-eyed look. With the remaining slugger, he decapitated the turkey. After dancing around, as is truly the practice of most birds when they literally lose their heads, it slumped to the ground, dead. Slowly and emphatically, Zero walked over to the slugger half buried in the dirt. With a mighty tug he pulled it out, and returned it to his head. "How could you make such a mess of fighting that over-sized birdbrain?" Moedari shrugged, his color timer was blinking and he ached from all the cuts he had received from Henuk's wings. Then he flew off and returned to earth. Jake Miliken was mad. "That was a fine state of affairs. Your a CENSORED idiot, CENSORED." Anything else he said could not be put to writing. Moedari shrugged his shoulders, as by now he was getting used to Jake's endless complaining and profanity. Conclusion Tired yet again from another failed attempt.... I tried to prove myself but am viewed with just contempt.... Why am I so weak? I feel like I should sleep. Night is bringing its cold curtains deep.... Ultraman! Its OK to fall if you just try again.. Ultraman! And when you die, what happens then? Moedari! Moedari! Moedari! Run to the future.... ..Ultraman Moedari! Category:Stephan222 Category:Fan Ultra Series Category:Ultraman Moedari Continuity